The House Meets the Mouse (Part 1)
The House Meets the Mouse (Part 1) is episode twenty-three of season six of Full House, originally aired on May 11, 1993. Summary Jesse and the Rippers are scheduled to do a show at in Orlando, Florida, and in a few days Jesse and Becky will also be celebrating their second anniversary. That is why he surprised her and reserved the exclusive honeymoon suite for them in Orlando. Everyone heads to Orlando, and Vicky Larson is on her way there to be with the family, because she is formally on assignment. While everyone is doing their own thing at Disney World, D.J. misses Steve Hale and starts seeing him everywhere with the Disney princes. As they start their journey in the Magic Kingdom, the girls find an Aladdin setup where they stand in line waiting to rub the magic lamp; Steve is there dressed as Aladdin. The lucky boy or girl who makes the Genie appear is crowned Prince or Princess for the Day and is granted three wishes. Michelle is standing in line next to Stephanie, who is furious after a brief argument over who gets to go first. D.J. tells Stephanie to let Michelle do it instead of her (Stephanie) because Michelle is "just a kid". Michelle gets the genie to rise from the lamp, and is named Princess for the Day. Stephanie justifiably feels jealous. Michelle wishes for peace on earth, but Kimmy yells that that wish is too boring. Then, Michelle's official first wish is that she and her sisters be able to get on rides without waiting in long lines. Meanwhile, as he heads to the Disney-MGM Studios/Hollywood Studios, Joey visits his friend Mark, who is an animator in the Disney World animation studio. Mark allows Joey to have some fun, and Joey does have some fun when he creates a cartoon likeness of himself (also voiced by Dave Coulier). After Vicky arrives, Danny tries to ask her to marry him, but keeps getting interrupted. Unfortunately, Michelle starts letting her status as "Princess for the Day" go to her head, and she quickly starts getting too bossy for the other girls. She even reminds them of her status by pointing at the sign with her name and photo on it, as well as the crown on her head. Stephanie replies that if her head gets any bigger (not physically, but literally), the crown will fall off. After riding the carousel 10 times and not wanting to go an 11th time, Stephanie, Kimmy, and D.J. become fed up with her bossiness, so she wanders off to find someone more trustworthy, while they have a conference, far away from her open ears. D.J., after understandably bad-mouthing Michelle with Stephanie and Kimmy, agrees to go have a talk with her. However, she has already wandered away. At the EPCOT Center, Danny and Vicky have lunch right by the massive tank where Jesse and Joey are doing their radio show. Joey keeps Jesse in the tank with him because he is afraid that the shark inside is going to eat them. Danny tries to propose to Vicky again, but gets a phone call at the restaurant. When all he can say is "WHAT?!" to whoever's on the other end, Vicky quickly comes to terms with the fact that something is wrong, and Danny tells her that Michelle is lost. D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy realize that Michelle is missing and search for her, continuously calling out her name and asking where she is (as "To Be Continued..." and the EP credits appear). Trivia *During the Walt Disney World Easter Parade, the cast gives a behind-the-scenes look at the taping of the episode *The hotel where the Tanners stay is the popular (and pretty upscale) Grand Floridian Resort and Spa *" ", the song Danny sings as the family heads their separate ways and then plays as the girls enter the Magic Kingdom, is from the Disney movie Song of the South *Kimmy's "ugly stepsisters" reference, when the girls go against Michelle's suggestion of riding the carousel an 11th time, is from , which features the song "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes", featured in part 2 *The scene where Michelle rubs the magic lamp and the genie appears was shot at Disneyland, not Disney World (There are a few shots here and there between both episodes which, for budget and time, were shot in California) *In the Full House " ", series creator Jeff Franklin discussed how popular the show had become by that time and how Jodie Sweetin (Stephanie) came out of the bathroom (at Disney World) crying because some hard-core fans followed her in *Scott Weinger (Steve) also did the speaking voice for in the 1992 movie, the TV series (1994-96), and its direct-to-video sequels, The Return of Jafar (1994) and Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) **In the movie Aladdin, the genie is dark blue, not sky blue, as it is in this version Goofs *In the opening scene where Michelle and Stephanie fight over some chocolates, Danny says, "Hold it, there are two candies here, okay?", but when Stephanie takes them back and Michelle grabs one, you can clearly see that there are actually three pieces in the box Quotes :Stephanie: Are you gonna ask Vicky to marry you, Dad? :Danny: I don't know. You know, I've been driving myself crazy just thinking about it. What I'm gonna do is, I'm just gonna follow my heart and just bypass my brain entirely. :Kimmy: I never use my brain. Trust me. After a while, you won't even miss it. :Stephanie: Can't miss what you never have. ---- :Becky [to Jesse]: You got 1,000,000 things to do. I mean, even Superman couldn't pull off your schedule. :Jesse: Superman was a wimp. I mean, think about it. The guy wears his underwear over his tights. ---- :Kimmy: (to Stephanie after Michelle wins the title of Princess for the Day) Hey, blondie, that was supposed to be your turn. :Stephanie: Really? I didn't notice. ---- :Lamp Seller: Princess Michelle, what is the first of your three wishes? :Michelle: I wish for peace on Earth. :Kimmy: (loudly) Boring! :Michelle: Okay, I got one. I wish we can go on any ride, and not wait in line. :Lamp Seller: (laughs) Your first wish is granted! And, princess, be sure to come back this afternoon to Main Street, where you will ride on a float in our big parade! :Michelle: No way! :Lamp Seller: (laughs) Way! :Michelle: This is unreal! ---- (after deciding not to listen to Michelle anymore after having ridden the carousel 10 times in a row and not wanting to go an 11th time) :Stephanie: Why are we even letting this half-pint tell us what to do? :Michelle: Maybe you didn't notice this crown on my head? :Stephanie: If your head gets any bigger, it's gonna fall off. :D.J.: Okay, conference. (she pulls herself, Stephanie, and Kimmy aside; all talk softly so Michelle can't hear them) :Stephanie: (exhales sharply) This princess thing's out of control. I can't take it anymore. :D.J.: Well, I've got to admit, she's getting way too bossy. :Kimmy & Stephanie: Yeah. :Michelle: Who needs them? (she runs away) :Kimmy: What's her problem? She's treating us like we're the ugly stepsisters. :Stephanie: Kimmy---Nah. Too easy. :Kimmy: What do you mean by that? :Stephanie: I mean, too easy because-- :D.J.: Whoa, look, I'll just go--I'll just go talk to Michelle, okay? Michelle--where'd she go? (the others notice she's missing) Michelle! :Stephanie: She's gone! :Kimmy: You better go tell your dad. Let me know how he takes it. :D.J.: Kimmy! We just lost our little sister! :Girls: Michelle! Michelle, where are you?! ---- (at the restaurant) :Danny: Vicky, I... :Waitress: Mr. Tanner, you have a phone call. :Danny: Of course I do. Figures. (picks up the phone) Hello? (hears some bad news on the other end) WHAT?! (to Vicky) Michelle's lost. (on the phone) We'll be right there! (hands the phone back to the waitress) Here, come on. (he and Vicky exit the restaurant) :Girls: Michelle! Michelle, where are you?! To Be Continued... ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Two-part episodes